


Akiryu Oneshots

by panicphanic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira - Freeform, Anime, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Persona5, akirya, pegoryu, ryuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicphanic/pseuds/panicphanic
Summary: Just some oneshots I'm working on





	1. Chapter 1

Kamoshida's Palace

Ryuji rushed out of the palace, trying his best to catch up with his team mates as the old castle crumbled behind them, all the could see was his best friend Akira's shinny black hair moving with him as he ran in front of him.

For whatever reason the way the purple light from the metaverse hit his hair and slender body was very mesmerizing to him, the daze that Ryuji was in proved to be very powerful when he tripped over his own foot and his body slammed onto the ground.

"AGHHH"he yelled, holding his legs in pain, it was extremely unbearable his entire body felt numb and hurt at the same time, he panicked as the noise of the crumbling tower behind him grew louder and louder, he tried standing up, but it was not use, he had scraped his hands appon falling and couldn't get back on his feet.

"HELP!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face, Joker swiftly turned around, and Ann and Morgana shifted in their tracks, Akira rushed over and attempted to pull Ryuji from the ground, "AHA 'kira......hell I don't think I can stand"he managed to get out after collapsing on the ground, "RYUJI!" Screamed Ann, her and Morgana rushed over to try and help him.

"NO! I GOT THIS, PANTHER! MONA LEAVE I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM"screamed their leader, much to Ryuji's surprise along with the other team members "WHAT! that's so ris-" scolded Morgana who was cut off by Akira "SHUT UP AND GO WE DON'T HAVE TIME" Ann turned around and scoped up Mona in her arms running off "I'm counting on you guys!!" Said Ann in the distance, as faint screaming from Mona was being heard in the distance, about being stupid and risky.

A giant piece of the roof fell on top of Ryuji, he winced in pained and managed to let out, "DUDE! you gotta help me!, I can't move.....god am I gonna die here"Akira could see the pain in his eyes as he started tearing up, he was determined to help his friend under the rubble, "Not today" said Joker under his breath, lifting the the concrete that was three times his size, and barely leaving room for Ryuji to crawl out from under it.

"I-I .....wow....i would thank you but we don't have time, lets go" Joker nodded and asked "Hey do you think you can run" , Ryuji shrugged and tried to stand before wincing in pain and falling again, "Guess that's a no"said Joker, wasting no time to grab him bridal style, and escape, "DUDE!!!!! WHAT THE HELL MAN"screamed Ryuji, he wasn't fighting back, probably because he didn't have any strength left and didn't want to bother, "poor thing, i'll have to take care of him when we get out of here" thought Akira, trying his best to make it out alive.

"Sorry -uji , it's all I could think of" The blonde boy sighed and leaned into Akira's arms closing his eyes, Joker admired his friend fondly while jumping off a small hole in the side of the 5 foot hole in the palace, shifting out of the metaverse seconds before landing onto the grass just inside school grounds.

"RYUJI!!", beamed Ann rushing over to her hurt friend who was still in Joker's arms, skull let out a small Smile staring back into the girls blue teary eyes, "Ann" said the punk under his breath. Ann smiled and turned to Mona, who seemed unimpressed and bored "I hope you two know what you were risking going in there Joker"he scolded, while licking his paw, Akira shrugged and kneeled down, gently setting him down in the grass.

"I'm just glad you too didn't get crushed" added Panther, kneeling next to Skull and their leader to look at Ryuji, who was in a terrible condition, his face was bruised and bloody, his hands were skinned and bleeding, and he had multiple scratches and red marks on his body, some from being under the large piece of castle and some being from battle. Morgona walked closer to look at his pale almost lifeless looking body, "he isn't looking to well Akira, you should probably take him to Lablanc to rest for now, Joker nodded and asked, "hey Ann I need your help with this"she smiled and walked over to help, and held his top half while Akira held his legs.

Morgona followed them back to Lablanc, for whatever reason Sojiro wasn't there, they all subconsciously blamed it on dumb luck as they would have a lot to explain if he wasn't out god knows were. Akira and Ann carried the injured boy and set him down in one of the booths.

It pained Akira to see Ryuji like this, limp and helpless, but at the same time he couldn't help but think he was a little cute. "Hey, do me a favor and take care of him, I need to go home it's getting late" announced Ann with her hand on the door. Joker nodded and turned to speak to Mona only to see him asleep on the counter, he sighed and looked over at Ryuji who was still asleep and had started snoring a little.

Joker walked over to were his friend was and moved him over so he could sit next to him, Ryuji slumped over and his head fell onto Akira's shoulder, shortly after the boy started to shift awake, Akira stared into his teammate's big brown eyes as they shifted awake, "aawww dude what the hell happened" mumbled Ryuji shortly after waking up.

"You almost died, at Kamoshida's palace, but we managed to get away, it's a miracle you're still alive, I thought I lost you for a minute when you first fell asleep."he jumped and moved off of his friend's shoulder turning to look back at him "wow really um... thanks man, all I remember is you carrying me, and to be perfectly honest I wasn't sure I was gonna make it." 

Out of seemingly no we're Ryuji leaned over and hugged the raven haired leader, "thank you... so much dude, I'm so glad can finally bring revenge on that bastard Kamoshida" Akira looked down at his sobbing friend, who looked tired and in pain, and asked "oh yeah.... I still can't believe what he did to you, who would even think about hitting you, you're to tame to want to fight, let alone break your leg." Ryuji sighed and mumbled "I'm not THAT tame dude..." 

For whatever reason Akira didn't hear what he had said, the blonde boy looked up at his friend and said "hey..., umm dude I know that this is a little weird to ask but, can we go upstairs"Akira once again didn't say anything and nodded, before standing up and holding a hand out for Ryuji, he grabbed on and pulled himself to his feet, leaning on Akira's shoulder to balance himself.

The two made it up the stairs into the attic ,and Akira and Ryuji sat next to each other on the bed. "Are you okay Ryuji, you seem kinda out of it?" Ryuji jumped after hearing his friend speak, he still hadn't gotten used to his voice and he was even more surprised that he was worried about him. "Uh yeah, don't worry about it, umm I just kinda   
wanna tell ya something"he responded nervously, looking at his taller friend.

" Yeah I have time, what's on your mind" inquired Akira, his friend's face was a bright red, that Akira has just assumed was from the palace. "Well you see, it's not that simple.....I'm kinda scared to say it....." Akira held his hand up and cupped Ryuji's blushing face, "go ahead, what is it" he asked gently looking into his eyes. " oh umm... okay... but you have to promise you won't hate me" Joker smiled and reminded him of how fond he was of him, " look, I care about you so much Ryuji I could never hate you, if I go back on my promise you can hit me as hard as you can" Ryuji giggled and said "DUDE!!!, I could never hit you."

The raven haired boy smiled and jokingly said "I don't know you might if you're mad enough"Ryuji giggled again, "anyway I.....I.... I LOVE YOU" he had basically screamed, his friend smiled and said "really?! That's what this is about... to be honest I kinda knew already" Ryuji was a little upset that he didn't have to even say anything for him to know, but at the same time relieved.

"Hahah you big dork, I love you too"said Akira leaning in to hug him. Ryuji smiled, and leaned into it, he wasn't sure why but he felt himself tear up, he couldn't control it either, Akira took notice to this and held him tighter, " come on 'uji don't cry, you're gonna make me upset" Akira leaned back and gently kissed Ryuji on the lips, this made him smile and say " woah dude I didn't know you were gonna do that, hahaha.... kinda took me by surprise"

Akira smiled and asked " hey doesn't this mean we're boyfriends now" Ryuji shrugged and said "I don't know.... i mean if you wanna" Akira smiled and hugged him "yeah.... that sounds good"Ryuji reaches into his pockets and pulled out his phone, "oh freaking hell man, I need to go home my mom is texting me" Akira nodded and helped Ryuji up taking him home, when they entered the door his mom was extremely happy.

" Oh Ryuji! I'm so glad you're home!!!" She said as she hugged her injured son, " oh god what happened to you, you look horrible" Ryuji froze up, he didn't know what to say, " he tripped during track" said Akira, stepping in to hide their secret."can you take Ryuji upstairs, and come back down, I want to talk to you" Akira nodded and walked Ryuji to his room, he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and went back downstairs.

"What is it you want to talk about Mrs.Sakamoto" he said, looking at his now boyfriend's mom, she had brown hair that was put back in a ponytail and she had the same big brown eyes as her son. "Oh I wanted to talk about Ryuji for a minute, that is if you have time" she asked turning to the raven haired boy, he nodded and she started to talk about how her son had cane out as bisexual, last June before he had even met him,"and he wouldn't shut up about the new kid, as soon as you moved here, he said you were cute, charming, sweet, and that he had the biggest crush on you since he first layed eyes on you, and seeing him come home from school everyday happy, and telling me about all the time you two have spent together even thought it's only been 1 or 2 months, it just makes me so happy thank you" Akira smiled and said "I'm glad I could help, ahah don't tell him I told you... but as of now we're dating" she looked back at Akira in shock... "REALLY!! oh my gosh.... I... I'm so happy....my baby found somebody... oh I never thought this day would come" Akira smiled and said " look it's getting kinda late, I need to got home" she nodded and said "okay I understand, see you tomorrow!" 

And with that Akira left his new boyfriend's house looking forward to what crazy things him and Ryuji would do after Kamoshida was down, all the time he was planning on spending with him, now that they could relax knowing he wasn't going to bother them, and that nobody could stop them anymore.

Words: 1,967


	2. 2

spoilers for after the 7th palace 

Rating: 7, Kissing, "I love you"'s and some slightly implied smut

words: 1,268

Akira's pov

It all happened when Ryuji bolted up and tried to save everyone

he was brave...but not nearly strong enough to survive an explosion.

He was my boyfriend, but nobody on the team knew...so here I stand....alone as I watch my lover die in front of my very eyes......

The explosion enough was enough to make anyone freak out, but the fact that my first ever boyfriend was dead broke me........"RYUJI" was all I managed to let out during my freak out, I wanted to scream "BABY".....but I knew I couldn't, if I did they'd know.....Makoto would know that our "studying" at leblanc was questionable at best,Yusuke would know that I DID have time for him, but I would rather spend time with Ryuji,

Ann would know that I was looking for Ryuji's birthday present when we went shopping together,Morgana would know I didn't sleep when I got home last month, I was at Ryuji's house,Haru would know that I didn't care about gardening but I wanted an excuse to be at school late, so that if I was ever with Ryuji after school I could lie and say I was with her,

and lastly...Futaba would know what she already knew.... she hacked our phones and saw some....odd texts. When we got out of the palace we all started crying....hearing not only my own sobs but those of my teammates I heard a voice "WHEH THAT WAS CLOSE!"we all turned to see Ryuji, who was in the grass about ten feet away.

"BABE, YOU'RE ALIVE" I basically screamed outing us unintentionally, I ran to hug him and cried onto his shoulder.....everyone but Yusuke seemed completely unphased by it, like they knew already...."Wait...Akira, you're gay?"asked Yusuke innocently, I nodded and he sighed, "DAMNIT! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE ASKED YOU SOONER"

Ryuji and I laughed our asses off, while Yusuke sat there looking all sad and cute and shit....I kinda felt bad for him, but obviously i'd rather stay right where I am with my boyfriend..."OH RYUJI I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!"Screamed Ann as she rushed over to hug him.

Makoto, Futaba, and Haru all joined in to hug him too, and Ryuji was basically buried in everyone's arms, "Guys! gosh....I was gone for like five seconds"said Ryuji trying to pry away from us, Yusuke was standing on the sidelines with his arms crossed, "I knew he would survive, he's too stubborn to die, he could have broken all his limbs but he'd find a way, he always does, even if people discredit his intelligence"Ryuji smiled and said "Aww thanks...finally somebody said it"

"You're welcome, now if you'd excuse me I have to get back to my dormitory"I nodded and Yusuke went his separate way, "Looook.....sooooo I need to leave i'm suuupppeer tired, I would stay but I think i'll fall asleep if I do" Added Ann while turning to Makoto, "Yeah I need to go too, I wouldn't want sis finding out this late into our palace run" Haru smiled and added "I need to get home if I want to be ready to send the calling ca-" Futaba cut her off with "YEAH! I need to get back to Sojiro so he doesn't get mad about me staying late"

I nodded again and everyone left, just leaving me and my boyfriend "god I'm so glad you made it babe, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't" Ryuji giggled and said "Dude...that's the most you've ever spoken to me, you don't really speak much do you" I sighed and replied, "yeah....I grew up hating my voice,and back at my old school I was bullied for it", Ryuji looked back at me in shock and anger, "DUDE!....really......wow....well, they're just assholes, I love your voice"he reassured, looking into my eyes "Of course you would you dork"I joked, playfully pinching his cheek.

He crossed his arms and quietly mumbled something, "huh?" I asked in confusion, he sighed and repeating quitely "I think your voice is...sexy" he trailed off avoiding eye contact. I felt my entire face go hot, and I moved my hand up to his face, "You're so shy....you don't seem it but you really need to learn to speak up, honey" I urged, his face was a bright shade of pink, and he leaned over to kiss me gently.

We didn't hardly ever get to kiss due the fact that our teammates were always around us and he never wanted them to know, he was kinda embarrassed by me...and I don't think he really takes pride in who he is, he would seem a bit cocky if you didn't know him, but he's really just shy with a low self worth. He has gotten a lot better about it, and he even hugged me in front of Yusuke once, it wasn't even a friendly one....it was quite....touchy, a kinda "bros don't do that" type of hug, but Yusuke has a TERRIBLE gaydar, because he was the only one to not find out about us.

The kiss ended way too quickly, or at least for my liking, I pulled him in again and started kissing him passionately, we broke apart to catch our breath and Ryuji smiled at me, "wow....you have no idea how good that feels after not being able to for like a month" he admitted, his face was still as red as ever "Yeah, I do....I feel the same way" I replied, wrapping my arms around him, he hugged my back tightly and buried his face into my shoulder, "I love you" I said foundly, smiling at my boyfriend, we stopped hugging and he said, "I love you too Akira....but you need to get back to Lablanc or Sojiro is gonna freak out"

I groaned at the thought of having to leave him, "What about your mom, won't she wonder why you were so late"I asked, "nah it's fine, she's at work remember?" I had completely forgot that his mom worked nights, but this time it would work in our favor, "Hey Babe, do you wanna spend the night then" he smiled and said "uh...are you sure we can...I mean id have to leave early or else my mom would know."

I nodded and added, "yeah Sojiro is probably waiting, we should get going"I started walking the direction of Lablanc and he followed shortly behind me. When we got there Sojiro was waiting, and he seemed a little pissed "Futaba came home late today, where were you too..."Um...we were in Akihabara, I talked to her after school about going and we lost track of time, also he went with us" I said gesturing at my boyfriend, I was telling a lie and he knew it, but nobody really said much about it "Whatever, I'm closing up shop don't be late again, also how long is he staying over."

My face was red enough for everyone in the small shop to see, I responded with, "Um...well can he stay the night, his parents are fine with it, they said as long as you agree to it" He sighed and nodded, "Sure as long as I don't have to deal with him" He added walking out the shop door.

We spent the night together after months of not being able to have any time alone, let's just say under any other circumstances a lot of what happened wouldn't have if a friend was over, we slept in the same bed that night after tiring each other out.

words: 1,268


	3. 3

Spoilers:Tells you who rules a semi late game palace, third to last one

Warning: detailed smut...it's mainly smut, so if you don't want to read that then, you're free to read another chapter instead, they're in no order, so feel free to choose based on the number ratings.

Third person P.O.V

It was late at night and Ryuji and Akira were inside Sae's palace alone, they both figured that they'd do some palace dwelling and get a headstart together alone so they wouldn't have to deal with sneaking around with a group of four.

The two were in the back of the slot room, in a safe room, Akira had planned something with his boyfriend but never had time to follow through with it.

This time he was more eager than ever to have him, to kiss him, to touch him, they haven't had alone time in two months and it was killing them, Ryuji didn't want to admit it but he wanted Akira more than anything, he didn't care that they were in a palace.

Of course they were both running some risk by trying do have sex in a palace, but they had nowhere else to go, if they didn't do it here and now there's no telling how long they'd have to wait for another chance to do this.

There was still a few issues, lube wasn't a problem as Akira had already bought some a few days ago and had it stored in his jacket pocket, but there were other outside factors stopping him.

For one he'd have to have a weird conversation with Ryuji about fucking over a table in a palace safe room, while poker chips went flying off of it, two one little moan or slip up and they could draw attention to themselves, and the last thing they wanted was to fight shadows naked.

"Hey Ryuji"asked Akira who was sitting across from his boyfriend, "Oh...uh what is it dude"Akira's face was bright red, as he was trying to hint at what they had both been waiting for, for months, but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"I know this is kinda weird but.....I thought you know we're alone and there's no telling when we'll get to do this again"the raven haired boy didn't want to have to say what he wanted, so he just pulled out the bottle of lube from his pocket then looked to face a very embarrassed Ryuji.

"WAIT.." Ryuji covered his mouth after realizing how loud he was being and then more quietly said "Dude....you're crazy......look as bad as I want to right now we can't risk it, i'm not even sure what would happen in a palace if we were to do that, this palace stuff is still confusing and if we screw up we're dead, there's only two of us."

Ryuji was barely ever the voice of reason, Akira did see his point, but he WANTED this, he didn't care about the risk anymore he couldn't help his not so subtle hard on, not to mention the jeans being torture to an issue that was only getting worse.

After some awkward silence, Ryuji couldn't take it anymore "fine....dude stop being so effen' cute, you're killing me....i'm sure if we're quick we could finish before anyone notices, I really want you, Akira....I don't care if it's here" he admitted, looking into his eyes lustfully.

Akira giggled at how bold Ryuji was, he was never like this but he was so horny he couldn't be bothered to worry about how blunt he was being.

Akira stood up, and pushed Ryuji against a wall "Oh....really...and what exactly do you want baby..." he teased, "You know what I want stop doing that...." said Ryuji who was a bright red, Akira smirked looking down at the boy's slightly tan red face, and big brown eyes, "Oh I don't think I do Ryuji...could you tell me what you want" he whispered, while moving his hand down to grope his ass.

Ryuji let out a small moan that was barely heard by Akira, "Fine...., I-i want you t-to touch m-me" Ryuji managed to let out.

Akira smiled and kissed Ryuji softly on the lips, it was short lived, and he moved his hand towards his cock, and started to gently touch him, Ryuji arched his back and let out another tiny noise, as the problem of his jeans pressing against his erection.

Akira took notice to the issue and slid Ryuji's pants off, right before taking off his jacket and his own pants throwing everything on the floor.

Akira's hands shifted over his top and he slid off his red tie, along with everything but his mask and boxers.

Akira slipped off his shirt and playfully slapped Ryuji's ass, "go on lay over there"he said gesturing to one of the purple couches in the safe room, he nodded and layed down on his back, looking up at Akira who was smiling.

Akira climbed on top of his teammate, positiontioning his legs on the inside of Ryuji's that were already spread open.

"God, I love you so much Ryuji" the young blonde just giggled, looking up at his boyfriend, "I love you too dude, but can we get this over with so we don't get caught"cautioned Ryuji.

Akira didn't seem even the slightest bit worried by his comment, "I think I'll have all the time I want with you, thank you very much"Joker whispered huskily, to get his attention.

Ryuji's body couldn't take the anticipation anymore,"'kira, just hurry up and fuck me"he cried desperately without thinking.

"aawww....looks who's eager, I don't think i've ever seen you this honry" he teased, his hand slowly gidding against his body to torment him even more, "auha...f-fuck"moaned Ryuji very quietly at the sensation of Joker's pale hands gliding softly against his body.

"yeah you like that don't you,god Ryuji you're suuuccchh a slut"he chuckled softly, he leaned over the blonde and started to kiss his neck,"AAgghhh" moaned skull trying his best to stay silent as the older boy bit and sucked harshly on the nape of his neck.

"Oh fuck...are you trying to kill me with those moans, I didn't even get to stretch you yet"Joker said in an attempt to embarrass him for being as loud as he was given their situation.

"Yeah well maybe it's because you've just been teasing me this whole time"he argued, trying to defend his moaning fit.

"All you have to do is ask baby, and i'll do what you want", he coaxed while grinding against Ryuji in an attempt to make him even more aroused than he already was.

"aagaghhhh....A-Akira!....hhhaaaahaa"he gushed, he was being nothing but loud in a situation where they easily could be found out, but he didn't care, as long as he had Joker with him he didn't think he needed anything else.

"Code names, you little slut....use them, I don't want anyone or anything knowing we're here let alone knowing our names"he scolded playfully slapping his thigh.

"u-uh....sorry b-babe, I wasn't t-thinking"he managed to breathe out all the while Akira was grinding against him, holding his hips down to get an advantage on him.

"You're okay.....just be careful"he warned right before stopping, Ryuji let out a small whimper at the loss of sensation, "awww you're so fuckin cute, I just love all the little noises you make"Joker praised, while gliding his hands down to Ryuji's boxers.

He started sliding off his underwear as slowly as possible just to tease him even more that he already had, "Gosh....hurry up dude"grunted Ryuji trying not to sound pathetic but miserably failing.

Akira smirked and much to Ryuji's surprise he quickly slipped off his boxers without teasing him anymore and grabbed the bottle of lube from the ground, slicking up his fingers.

He slowly started to slide a finger into him, Ryuji arched his back and let out a moan "AAHH-....mmmpphh" he was cut off by Akira's hand covering his mouth to silence him.

Akira kept one hand on his mouth and one inside him, he slowly started to move it as Ryuji grunted and let out a few muffled moans.

Akira smiled and asked "I'll move my hand if you're quiet, can you do that?"Ryuji nodded, and when he moved his hand he started breathing heavily, he stopped after a few seconds of catching his breath, Akira slowly added in a second finger, letting him adjust to it.

Ryuji's facial expression changed to that of immense pleasure as he pushed himself more onto Akira, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning.After a while of trying to be quiet while Akira stretched him out, he pulled down his boxers and putting lube on himself while Ryuji waited Eagerly, Akira teased him, lining up with him and slowly moving his cock around the rim of Ryuji's ass " dude... hurry..." he pleaded quietly.

Akira had a smirk plastered on his face as he slowly slid inside of him.  
Ryuji grunted trying his best not to make any noise as Akira pushed inside him. When he finally made it the rest of the way in he asked "let me know when I can move", Ryuji Wasted no time to respond "go ahead I've been waiting forever"Akira tilted his head and asked "are you sure" the blonde nodded back quickly.

Akira moved his hand over Ryuji's mouth and started to move slowly as Ryuji moaned and grunted into his hand, his noises being muffled almost completely, as the raven haired boy tried to remember where his prostate was.

He wouldn't have known when he hit it if Ryuji didn't moan so loud, it would've been louder if Akira's hand wasn't there to muffle some of the noise, "f-faster" he grunted underneath him, Akira listened and went a little faster hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Akira moved his hand to let Ryuji relax a bit, "fuck... this feels so good" he said as quietly as possible. Akira smiled and looked down at his boyfriend who was covered in pre cum   
"I.... I think I'm close"  
Akira picked up speed trying his best to make Ryuji Finnish, he didn't so much care about himself, but more so about the panting blonde boy underneath him.

Ryuji's breath hitched as he came all over his stomach, Akira smiled and slowly pulled out of him, "god.... Akira....I think that's the best you've ever been, wow"he said catching his breath.


	4. 4

Ryuji's P.O.V

My name is Ryuji Sakamoto and this is the story of how my crush became my best friend, and eventually my boyfriend, and I still can't believe how lucky I got, he's everything I could ever ask for and more, his tall slender body, his soft black hair, his grey eyes that say everything so he doesn't have to, he had a charm to him, one I could never understand,and still don't to this day.

Now for context, I had never even considered i'd be anything else than straight, the thought never crossed my mind as I just didn't have time for all that love drama shit, I had too much going on with the track team and my mom to worry about shallow stuff like that, I've never wanted a girlfriend in my entire life.....or even a boyfriend for that matter, but everything changed when I met him.....the new kid.

I was walking to Shujin as always, and I saw him ahead of me, a very attractive shy looking boy about my age wearing the same school uniform as me, and black curly hair.I HAD to speak to him, I wasn't sure on why but I just wanted too, I didn't know anything other than he looked attractive and I wanted to get to know him a little better, but I still didn't want a relationship, that would've been taking it way too far. I just wanted to talk to him, to be his....friend, he seemed interesting...I mean I don't have any friends anyway what the hell do I have to lose?

I ran through the rain to catch up to the mystery boy, and as I got close enough to see his face I felt sick....I brushed it off at the time but I know now how stupid I was being, then again how was I meant to know that that's what happens with a crush i'd never had one. He had pale smooth skin and was wearing a pair of thick black glasses, his eyes are something I still remember, he had bright shiny silver eyes that looked...sad, but I was still drawn to them.

"Is something.....wrong?"I jumped at the sound of his voice, I had been staring without even realizing......"Oh I'm fine.....sorry, uh so are you a Shujin student"I asked stupidly, he was wearing the fuckin uniform of course he is. He nodded and let out a small smile, and I remember thinking "Hell why does he have to have a cute smile too?!" and that's when it hit me "wait.....did I just call him.....cute? what!!, .....oh no...i'm not gay, I can think he's cute without wanting to date him right!!!" I finally snapped out of it and he asked "Soooo....you a second year?" While glancing at the pin on my uniform.

"Yeah, you too huh" I said looking at his uniform, he had the same pin with a two on it to show grade level, strange i'd never seen him around before...."OH....you a transfer student?!" I asked in realization, he nodded again is was almost like he was challenging himself not to say anything, weird....I wonder why he's so quiet. "So THAT'S why I've never seen you around"he let out a small noise, as a way of saying "yeah."

"So we should get to school, before we're late huh" I asked while staring into his grey sad eyes, "hhmmpp" he said quietly, he nodded and we started walking to Shujin, "So my name's Ryuji....what's yours" I coaxed trying to get him to speak, he did reply but I didn't hear anything but a mumble, "huh" I questioned, he had his head held down, and was being really quiet, "Akira" He mumbled again....Akira,......I liked that name, simple and mysterious just like him, we kept walking and when we got there I saw Kamoshida standing next to Ann, like the smug bastard he was.

"Screw that pervy teacher" I whispered as we were walking through the gate, "Pervy....teacher?" he remarked quietly, I nodded and waited until we were in the hallway, "Yeah, you know that blonde girl back there?"I asked turning to face him, "Um... yeah I saw her"he mumbled not wanting to talk much as usual, "well, I know her, and well....she's been preyed on by him, he keeps threatening to take her girlfriend off the volly-ball team if she didn't do what he said" he looked shocked and creeped out, as anyone would after hearing the kinda screwed up shit that happens in this school, "Really?!....and teachers don't see anything off there" he asked barely loud enough to hear "Um....well the effed up part is they all know, but he took the team to nationals or some bullshit so everyone turns a blind eye."

"Wow....It must feel really unsafe here I can't imagine how that girl must feel" I nodded and then he mumbled "I need help finding my locker....could you?" I smiled and replied "Oh don't worry dude what's your locker number, "593" he almost whispered, "that should be down this hallway, by the second year classrooms" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and taking him upstairs and down the first hallway, "Woah" he said quietly after being dragged over to the lockers, I started looking for the lockers by looking at the numbers on them, "589....hmm 590....591, 592, .....OH 593!...." I said pointing to his locker, "Um.....thanks Ryuji....anyways I'm running late, and so are you, soo I'll see you around....I guess."

"Oh SHIT....I forgot sorry....uh see you after school...um meet me on the rooftop" I added as I rushed to my homeroom class.

Time Skip brought to you by, the LAZY WRITER...tm

Ryuji's P.O.V

I had been waiting on the roof for a good five minutes and I thought h'd bailed on me, but I heard the double door click and he was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, "So....uh, what do you want"he asked nervously, his face was bright red, a nice change from his usual porcelain colored skin, "uh...so I wanted to talk 'bout this school.....or more so the teachers"I said while walking over to a pile of like three desk, and sat on one, "Oh....okay I was kinda wondering about that when you started talking about that girl" he said, walking over to the desk and sitting on the one next to me.

"So um, that blonde girl's name is Ann, Ann Takamaki.....and her girlfriend...her name is Shiho Suzui, and Kamoshida, y'know pervy asshole teacher, runs all the sports teams here, he abused everyone, and he still gets away with it...." he turned from happy and a bit shy, to sad, and scared..."Um...yeah and so I'm on the track team.....he hits us......but it isn't as bad as when he assaults the girls, I'm just lucky i'm not one" his eyes started glowing....red?!!! "RYUJI HE WHAT!" He screamed, once again his porcelain skin was red and he looked three levels of pissed, "Yeah.....but I can't do anything about it....the teachers won't lis-" I was cut off when he grabbed my hand and started rushing me to the principal's office, "wait dude it's no use" he grunted and kept dragging me by my arm until we made it to the door.

"Look I don't care I need to give that asshat of a principal a piece of my mind!, I knew something was off when I talked to him for my transfer here"He said, a lot louder than usual, he opened the door, while still holding onto my hand, "Akira....why are you here"He asked with a surprised look on his face, Akira grunted and then started to yell "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUDENTS DO YOU!!!" he screamed breathing heavily out of anger, "What, are you talking about, stop yelling I told you not to cause any trouble" he countered, Akira looked so pissed I was convinced he would've killed him if he could, "LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU LET YOUR STUDENTS GET ABUSED WHILE YOU COLLECT THE FUNDS FROM IT YOU SCUMBAG!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU"

The teacher looked scared, "THAT'S IT DETENTION BOTH OF YOU!"he commanded at the top of his lungs, "why!" I stepped in, he grumbled and defended "You were slandering Kamoshida" That's when we knew we had him "how did you know that's who we were talkin about" I muttered, He looked even more pissed and said "I'm giving you five seconds to leave, you can leave with a detention or you can stay and get expelled"he replied smugly, Akira grabbed my wrist again and stormed out the door, "Look i'm sorry I don't know what came over me please can we pretend this didn't happen" he pleaded while starting to tear up, "No....I should thank you don't worry."

That was months ago, we went to detention the next day and Kamoshida didn't show up at the school at all after that, we assumed he got fired, so students say he might've killed himself, but I don't buy that, I think the principal got scared and fired him.But one thing I still remember is Akira's confession, it was the cutest thing he's ever done by far and it was very sweet, I remember walking to my locker weeks after the Kamoshida thing, and when I opened it I saw a note that read...

Meet me on the rooftop <3 - Akira

I still remember him seeing me read the note and then run off to his class, I still remember waiting in class all day for the moment I could talk to him, when I made it to the rooftop, he ran over and hugged me, "I-i l-love you R-Ryuji"he stammered burying his face in my shoulder, I smiled and hugged him tighter "I love you too...." when we stopped hugging he smiled and asked innocently "Does this mean we're boyfriends now" I giggled and replied "Yeah if you want us to be" the look in his eyes was so pure, as he beamed "yeah that sounds perfect" I hugged him again and joked "I love you, you idiot" he giggled and, after we seperated he said "Kiss me you dork", and he leaned over and kissed me harshly, I still remember that and I have no plans on forgeting it ever.


	5. 5

Akira's P.O.V

I'm what you would call mute....I cannot speak, that doesn't mean I don't know how or that I choose not to,I was born without half of my vocal cords, it hurts to make even the smallest noise, and even if I tried the only sounds I could ever make were small gasps and hums.

My friend Ryuji understands me in a way my other friends don't, the other members of the phantom thieves are really sweet don't get me wrong,but Yusuke is very dramatic and is a little too much for me, he treats me a little different in an attempt to make me feel better, but it only makes it worse.

Ann is a sweet girl to everyone and she's super happy all of the time, she's also very loud, something I couldn't be if I tried, but when were alone she gets all quiet....she treats me different also...I know she means well but it makes me feel like a freak....like i'm not normal.

But Ryuji......Ryuji is amazing, while he is loud, he doesn't treat me any different than he would anyone else, the only way you could say he does is that he likes me a bit more than everyone else.....

I don't mean it in a cocky way it's just that he doesn't really talk to everyone else, it's kinda weird in my opinion it's not like I can talk, so what's his deal with me....we have a very strange relationship....he doesn't know sign language and so instead we have little codes for things.

We got tired of having to write things to each other so instead we have simple code for things like "What's wrong" "Are you hurt" "There's a shadow" "I'm out of sp" "watch out"

We have a long list for things like that, it's very useful for palace runs Ryuji would normally just talk but sometimes we have to be quiet when sneaking around in the metaverse, so it's useful for him to be able to tell me things like that in a situation were we need to be silent.

I was sitting in Lablanc in one of the booths when I felt my phone viberite in my pocket, I jumped a little and pulled out my phone, I saw a text from Ryuji....it said "Hey dude, you wanna go out for ramen at the usual place, I kinda wanna talk, don't worry 'bout money I got it"

I couldn't help but let out a small smile as I read the message, he was always so nice and never asked me to do anything for him, he also didn't seem to care that I couldn't speak, we always found a way to have a good time together....even if I could never talk to him.

He also had this weird way of know how I was feeling at any given moment, he would always ask me if I was feeling one way or another and 90% of the time he was right, so I would nod and he would cheer me up if I was upset about something,he does a damn good job at it too, he would always either take me somewhere, or watch a movie, or play video games with me.

It was funny when I would rage quit, due to the fact I can't speak, instead of yelling I would let out painful screeches that didn't sound like much of anything, Ryuji thinks it's funny and laughs at me when I try to scream, it's really painful to do that too so it makes things worse.

I end up quitting and letting out a small bit of what would've been a full on laugh, but it's all in good fun and he's never made fun of me for my inability to speak.

I looked down at my phone in my hands, my heart was racing and I didn't know why ....I felt so scared.....it WAS just an invite from Ryuji....why did I feel scared.....it's not like Ryuji is a scary person....so then why...

That's when it hit me...I liked him....it was a crush....but that all didn't make any sense at the time so I ignored the possibility and choose not to think too much of it, I didn't want to think that my best friend and I would ever be that close.

I nodded to myself and texted him back "sure! I'd love too, when do you wanna go"

Shortly after he responded and we exchanged texts....

Ryuji- "Whenever you want, though I was hoping we could go now, I can stop by and we can walk together."

Akira- "Sure! that sounds....or rather looks awesome! lol..."

Ryuji- "Kay' see ya then 'kira"

I smiled at my phone screen, the glaring light shining back at me...I don't think i'd ever been this happy, and anxious to meet up with a teammate.

***

After a few minutes I heard a knock on the shop door, and I saw Ryuji through the glass smiling and waving like an idiot, I smiled back at him and let out a small noise walking over to unlock the door for him.

He let out a small giggle, his tan skin had a slight pink tint to it, something that would happen a lot so it wasn't really a surprise to see the blushing blonde on the other side of the door.

He was wearing his purple jacket that he always wore in the winter that he had pushed up the sleeves on, along with black skinny jeans and a bunch of bracelets running up his arms, he was also wearing his small black ear gauges, and what appeared to be......eyeliner?

I was right...he was wearing black liquid eyeliner, I wasn't expecting it but I also couldn't complain either, Ryuji was the type of person who could pull off anything so as expected he looked great with it on, but it also made me wonder....is that all the makeup he was wearing or....?

He broke the silence "So you wanna start heading there dude" I nodded and he half smiled, leading us to the usual place.

When we got there it was pretty empty....strange it was usually slammed, we sat down and Ryuji ordered for both of us, we got the same thing every time so it's not like he just choose something randomly.

When we got our food he turned to me and asked"Hey....so I need to talk to you after this when we leave here....is that okay?"I had no other choice but to nod....I wanted so badly to tell him in another way....I wanted to say "of course" but it wasn't something I was capable of, I know sign language but he doesn't so it'd be no use.

"Alright....sounds good" he beamed before turning back to his food and eating.

After we left he grabbed me by the hand and started taking me somewhere, I let out a noise to show I was uncomfortable "nngh"I managed to let out while hurting my throat, "Sorry dude....don't worry I just wanna tell you somethin'"

We made it to a back alleyway and he looked really nervous, "um....sorry dude....ah...."I smiled and nodded letting him know that everything was okay, "I ah just wanted to tell.....or rather show you something"he mumbled slightly hiding his face out of embarrassment.

I nodded again, and he held his hand up and then put his middle and index finger down, spelling out,....."I love you".

I felt my face go hot and I panicked, shifting from foot to foot, he sighed and asked "Sorry.....did I fuck it up....oh god,......" I shook my head and held out my hand again repeating the same motion.

He looked back in shock and hugged me tightly "please don't tell anyone about this......oh wait you can't ahaha....no but really they would freak"he said half seriously half jokingly, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

when we stopped hugging he looked back into my eyes and said "Sorry..." I was confused when he started to run away, I tried to stop him all I could "AGAAGH"I managed to let out "SORRY 'KIRA......I GOTTA GO!"he yelled back leaving me alone.

***

That was years ago....now everyone on the team knows...we aren't even all teammates anymore, we disbanded the phantom thieves after we took down Igor, we live in my town now and have a house to our selves, we aren't married but we're planning on it sooner or later.

I work as an assassin, I work only in the name of justice, I kill Yakuza and drug dealers, but only specific ones, the scummy ones that have taken lives and beaten people, it works really well because people are quick to think the mute one is put at a disadvantage but it's actually a strength, they never suspect me.

Ryuji works as a lawyer, he doesn't seem like it but he does a good job at it, we're still in contact with the others and all live somewhat close to each other, Ann is now a big time model, and Yusuke is a semi popular artist that does commissions for a living.

Makoto married Haru, a surprise nobody saw coming, they keep their jobs fairly secret but we do know they work with Futaba who is twenty now, and she works for a small gaming corporation overseas, I suspect that they're involved in some drama going on with shaddy rumours about them , but they ARE just rumours.

Mishima is......believe it or not is a manga artist.......he draws phantom thief art, and it pays pretty well.

Going back to me and Ryuji, we have a two story house and live by the beach, i'm kinda wanted by the Yakuza so we have three houses all under different names and in varying locations across the country.

You'd think my job would be stressful but Ryuji loves the thrill of being on the run and we manage....nobody but him and Mishima know about my job, i'm just happy I have what i've always wanted....even if five years ago I had no idea that it would be with Ryuji, and working as a trained killer....but hey I wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. 6

Ryuji's P.O.V

Soulmates?....

I think they exist....Just not romantically...

They could be anyone, I think they're certain people in your life that you just connect with more than anyone else, neither of you can explain it...but they know you better than anyone else, you understand them perfectly, and you know it's not normal, but it's a special bond you share ....and nothing can ever change that, nobody can pull you two apart.

It could be a friend a classmate, a roomate, anyone......maybe even somebody you've just met....

Akira Kurusu, that's his name, the new boy that had to swoop in and take my heart, the audacity of that bastard theiv, charming, poilite, well rounded, and absolutely stunning.....he's everything i'm not, everything I could ever hope to be, at first I thought it was plain and simple admiration, but over time and was more and more obvious that I was in love.

The minute I first laid eyes on him was when I was walking down the hall, I had to stop and check to see it what I was looking at was true, he looked perfect...., his porcelain white skin, his piercing grey eyes, his fluffy black curly hair, his soft looking pink lips, the black glasses that nicely framed his already beautiful eyes, this boy......I was jealous, if I looked like him,.....i'd never worry about my appearance...I thought, if I was him...I would....I would....I wasn't even sure, I was to wrapped up in his good looks to think.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt nervous,...sick almost, at the time I was to dense to figure out the reasoning for my feelings, "jealousy" I thought, "Perfect.....too perfect" I thought, trying and trying desperately to justify my nervousness. I sighed and walked to my 4rth period classroom, as I sat down, I almost felt like I was going to vomit, my face felt.....hotter than the rest of my body, and I couldn't keep my mind off of him all day.

"I need to talk to him" I mumbled to myself, as I lied awake at 2 am in my bed, I couldn't stop, I wanted to, forget about him, as I tried to stop....it was impossible and the more and more I did, I felt more and more insecure about myself,......the more I saw how perfect he was, the more I saw how imperfect I was, I hated myself more and more, I wanted to be him, hell to be around him even...

I had put him on such a high pedestal,that when he stopped me after school a few days afterwards a froze up, I thought it was impossible that the boy that I had nicknamed the porcelain beauty in my mind, actually wanted anything to do with me, I felt his hand against my shoulder, as he stopped me just outside of the school gate "Hey, I saw you staring at me...."he said in a deep monotone voice, I felt caught, mortified, he knew?.....I thought I was being secretive about it.....apparently not, I turned around swiftly to see him looking me dead in the eyes.

I was frozen in place, I barely managed to form a normal sentence,"Um....I'm sorry....ahaha I didn't mean to....ahh" he let out a small disappointed smile,"Oh that's fine.....everyone wants to watch the freakshow with the criminal record" he sighed staring at the ground, I freaked out internally as I tried to fix the hole I had dug myself, "NO not at all.....and what do you mean criminal record,....?"I said quickly trying to help the situation.

"Oh....you don't know.....a guy was trying to rape a woman.....so I tried to pry him off of her, and he filed charges against me,....so I'm on probation for a year, everyone says it's for all kinds of crazy shit, the rumours get more and more ridiculous as time goes on, everyone is convinced i'm a violent psychopath.....but if they just talked to me they would know the truth...."he mumbled, his head still facing the ground, "WHAT! that's bullshit....dude I swear i've never even heard those rumours"I reassured, trying to de escalate the amount of bullshit that was, the cruel ways of this school,they were always quick to shit talk.

"Well....as much as I want to believe that...I can't help but think there's a reason for you staring at me..,"I quickly tried to think of a good excuse and responded as fast as possible, "Oh uh....yeah, I'd never seen you around...and I was just curious about you that's all" he looked surprised and relieved, "Huh....I'll trust you on that one, you don't seem like the type to lie, uh anyway I have to get back to Lablanc, I'll be there if you ever want to stop by"he said, not giving me a chance to talk, he left me...alone....

"Lablanc huh" I mumbled a few weeks after our conversation, I was always too nervous to visit him....but this time I thought that if I waited I would never have a chance with him....I wasn't sure what I was wanting from him...but I knew know, that he was beautiful, inside and out, I got dressed and even put on some makeup, nothing too crazy just eyeliner and foundation, and walked over to the quiet little coffee shop, that was tucked away in an alleyway, "no wonder he smells like coffee" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the door, I was greeted by the owner of the shop,"oh you must be Akira's friend, HEY! AKIRA GET DOWN HERE!"yelled the old man behind the counter.

'huh" he said very quietly as he walked downstairs, his eyes met mine and he said "Oh yeah, um....can we go outside, I kinda wanna talk"I nodded and we walked together out of the small shop, "he looked me in the eyes again, boldy staring me down he said "So....my name's Akira.....as you already know.....um.....what's yours"my heart was pounding and I felt sick at the direct eye contact he was making with me.....that's when it hit....this was LOVE.....not a jealousy, but a gay crush plain and simple, the answer had been staring me in the face the whole time but I was so insistent on repressing it that I didn't know up until know what I was REALLY feeling.

"oh ummm....my name's Ryuji.....Ryuji Sakamoto"I said trying not to explode from the inside out from his voice, the way he was looking at me....everything about him...."Oh Sakamoto....nice name, so uhh....while we're here I have a question" he said in that damned devilish tone of his, it lured me in and trapped me, he stole my heart.....he had me stumbling on my words like nobody had ever done before, "Umm y-yeah uu-uuhh w-what is i-it" he smiled at me and I died a little inside as I stared at his perfect face.

"I know this is weird but...I need to know more about you....I.....I feel like something or someone is drawing us together....this unexplainable force like I can't explain it...but I feel compelled to ask you.....do you wanna go out for like...ramen or something"I freaked out, I wanted to say something but my mind was empty as I felt the nervous feeling overtake me as I started to slightly shake, "Wait! really....HELL YEAH....ah I love ramen!, I know a good place in shibuya!" I said trying to keep myself together.

We spent a couple of hours joking and eating ramen, hell....I liked him even more....he felt like.....an old friend...like i'd known him my whole life.....but it didn't make any sense because I didn't know him....but his presence was all to familiar, like maybe i'd known him in a past life.....maybe even dated him....he knew me so well.....he was able to read that I was nervous and he kept asking if I was okay, or if I was sick.....I was......lovesick.....I was crazy about the way he made me feel, everything about him made me want to be with him. 

Over time his reading of my emotions became more and more creepy and strangely accurate, I remember I was in a hurry to get to school one morning so I didn't have time to eat, we were walking in the rain and I was running to catch up with him, I didn't even say anything....or really do anything that could have told him that...."You didn't eat did you"he said in a cold monotone voice, I nodded and responded, "Dude! how did you know....." He shrugged and said, "I don't know just intuition....something felt off"my mouth was agape as I considered the possibility of that being possible, he pulled an apple out of his bag,"here" he said quietly, I reluctantly took it from him and followed him to school.

I still have memories of my creepy psychic boyfriend, he reads me like crazy, it's fucken weird , because he can't read anyone else....it's just with me....I remember when I was going through a depressive episode and I had cut myself.....that was the last time I took a blade to my skin....big mistake when he was around, "Babe you look sad....."he pried sitting across from me in lablanc, "That's because I am...." I mumbled quietly..."Show me your arm..." he said very boldly, it's not like self harm is always the case....so he was taking a gamble saying that.....I could've been perfectly fine for all he knew, "no....I don't want to" I mumbled taking my arm off of the booth table, he sighed and grabbed my upper arm, pulling up my sleeve "Ugh.....figures as much......don't do this now 'uji you're not helping your problems you're creating bigger ones to distract yourself ." 

I looked back at him upset and shocked, "How did you know...." I said , tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes "you seemed off....it was a feeling I got.....almost like someone told me...anyway...let's clean up those cuts they look pretty deep"he shrugged, going to get peroxide, paper towels, and roller bandages.....I refused the whole time, but he stayed and helped me, "now if I catch you again I'll have no choice but to let somebody know, i'm sorry"he said sternly, that was my biggest fear...that somebody would find out and tell everyone.....He sighed and went upstairs, mumbling "god, those scars made me want to cry"

After that day, I started to understand what Akira meant by that, I started to feel his emotions, whenever he was upset or angry I could feel it radiating off of me, it was an uncontrollable force that was telling me his feelings, anytime he was sad I would feel this strange tension in the air, a different kind than what usually happened, one that dragged me down with it, making me feel sad with him.

I could read him and he could read me, after about two years, on June 15, 2018.....he asked me out, I noticed something was off when we were walking through shibuya underground, he glanced at a small display of wedding rings and sadly sighed, "what's wrong,.....girl trouble?" I asked trying to be helpful instead of paying any attention to the crush I had on him, "not quite.....can I ask you something"he said quietly, I nodded and he looked me dead in the eyes, "if I were gay would you think I was gross" he said in a serious tone, "Of course not!, It's fucking pride month anyway!.....you have to be a special kind of asshole to hate somebody for that!"he looked relieved and he said"Ryuji.......I......Ryuji.....I love you!"

"WHAT!" I asked, in shock, my eyes wide, "yeah....I know....sorry" he mumbled sadly, "Dude!, I didn't mean it like that, I mean....YOU.....like ME!!???"I questioned, still confused as to what he saw in me, he shrugged and nodded, "I.....to be honest....I liked you the moment I laid eyes on you, I couldn't help but stare at you....."I reassured him, mumbling that last bit, "Wait.....what?!....you do.....how.....I always knew when you were nervous but......are those two tied?"he asked, just as shocked and confused as I was, I wasted no time to kiss him, It just felt like the most right thing to do, at the time, and it was, his soft lips felt so good, like a sacred treasure that I had been chasing after for two years, and I finally had him.

He smiled into the kiss, gently kissing back, when we separated from the sadly short kiss, he said "wow....I never knew you had that in you...."I shrugged and smiled, looking at the ground in embarrassment, "Soo....does this mean we're boyfriends now?" I asked nervously, he looked me in the eyes, and kissed me harshly,holding the back of my head while doing so, "Yeah....boyfriends...."he said smiling at me, I'm still convinced that that's the happiest iv'e ever seen him.

words:2,098

An: wow this is the longest one, it took me most of last night and three hours into the day......hell...I have no life.....please vote on my story.....I lost sleep over this....


	7. 7

Words: 596

Akira was waiting outside of the giant golden doors of Maderame's palace, Akira saw Ryuji's impatient face as he sighed waiting for them to open, tapping his foot on the ground in anticipation, "ughh....this is taking forever dude"he mumbled, staring at the ground. "Hey come on now, would YOU rather strip for Yusuke"The silver eyed thief joked teasingly, the blonde's tan skin went a shade pinker and he sighed, "WOAH!....NO.....HELL NO.....he wouldn't be interested anyway, so it wouldn't work"he retorted defensively, "Gosh I was joking, I didn't expect you to get so flustered" Joker responded, with a smirk on his face.

"Never mind THAT, we need to focus on the task at hand"the now completely red faced blonde said, trying to change the subject, Akira couldn't take it anymore, he sighed and leaned into the boy that he couldn't resist anymore, seeing him flustered was that best thing in the world to him, his lips touched that of Ryuji's, the younger boy tensed up but he slowly started relaxing into the kiss, Ryuji's demeanor completely changed, the shy kiss back became, aggressive, and needy, Ryuji tugged on Joker's black curly hair, causing him to jump a little.

Akira, would've never imagined in a million years he'd ever have the confidence to kiss his crush, let alone have him return his feelings by kissing back as harshly as he did, Joker pushed his best friend against a tree that was outside of the giant doors, Ryuji giggled, "Dude don't be so rough, hahaha" the raven haired boy smiled to himself, admiring that boy next to him, he had always looked up to Ryuji, and wanted to be like him, to be with him, and there he was teasing him and kissing him as if they were boyfriends, he couldn't believe his kiss was so well received.

"You won't be saying that when we get back to the real world" he said teasingly, Ryuji tensed up and avoided eye contact, clearly flustered, he didn't even know what to say. The silver eyed theiv smiled once again, it was more of a grin plastered on his face, ear to ear at the sight of the embarrassed blonde. "Just shut up and kiss me already" Joker blurted hastily, Ryuji's brown eyes went wide from shock, and his mouth fell slightly agape, staring back at his friend in confusion, and also a strange feeling of eagerness to kiss him.

"Uh.....Joker.....what happens if.......a shadow see's us....we'll be so eff'd"Akira, shrugged, "So If they pull anything i'll kick all their asses, i'm on new game plus don't worry"Ryuji looked back at him in confusion, "What the hell do you mean....."he mumbled, Akira smiled and kissed Ryuji on the check softly, "It means if we get in a fight, i'll kick more ass than you could ever imagine, especially since you're with me"Skull tensed up and grinned, he didn't doubt for a single moment that Akira's words were true, "Anyway, Speaking of ass kicking the doors just opened...."Joker mentioned, pointing casually towards the large blinding light of the doors, "Alright....time to kick some ass huh Joker!?" Skull beamed, cracking his knuckles, Akira nodded and let out a small noise, the two walked through the giant doors with nothing but each other....and of course the fuck ton of overpowered persona's and shit load of healing item's Akira had with him.


	8. 8

"There you are.....I thought you'd never show up where even were you"the tall blonde snarled, looking at his gloomy looking boyfriend, his face was expressionless, he looked cold and empty, "Sorry, I stopped on my way here for something....I must have lost track of time."

The room went silent....."Why.....what did you stop for......I called you crying my fucking eyes out....what was so important you decided to stop!?" Ryuji asked accusingly, his face was red and he had tears welling up in his eyes, lately the two had been fighting, Ryuji knew he was being a bit harsh but he was angry and there was no reasoning in his actions. 

Akira sighed quietly, moving his hand that was behind his back, a beautiful bouquet of six red roses, Ryuji looked back at him in shock, if he didn't feel bad about being rude before he really did now, "I......I.....Akira.......you know you didn't have to"he mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact out of pure embarrassment.

The Raven haired boy smiled and let out a small giggle, "Ryuji you dork...."the blonde crossed his arms and pouted, "ugh.....you can't blame me can you....haven't called me or answered any of my texts in weeks, I was kinda scared you were mad at me"he admitted shifting from on foot to the other.

"look I know I'm not the best boyfriend but I could I could never truly be mad at you...."Ryuji sighed, not believing a single word that came from his mouth, "What's with that look!?.....I mean it"Joker reiterated firmly placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Just shut up and kiss me already"Ryuji mumbled, still embarrassed and slightly angry.

Ryuji felt nervous as he looked at his hesitant boyfriend, Akira didn't seem at all phased by the other boy's comment, the blonde was starting to regret he ever said anything, everything was quiet and the tension between the two was practically killing Ryuji.

Akira's usually porcelain white skin was a bright red, as he glanced around the room awkwardly, no amount of reflection off of his glasses would hide the strange half eye contact they were making.

Joker grinned, and placed a soft gentle kiss on Ryuji's lips, his once tense stance loosened up a bit and he relaxed into it, when they separated Akira let out a small grin....."what was that delay about...."Ryuji grumbled childishly crossing his arms like an angry toddler.

"Well somebody had to be bitter about me being five minutes late.....I wonder who that was" the room went quiet for the second time, Ryuji had nothing to say in his defense...."Leave me alone asshole,......"he mumbled angrily.

"Never, you asked me out, so I'm pretty sure you don't just get to do that"Ryuji sighed at his cocky response, "Whatever....." Akira smiled admiring his boyfriend, "God damnit......i'm trying babe" Akira responded, "trying what?"

"To make you a happy..."Akira said sadly, Ryuji's face fell, "Dude you already do....I'm just being a bit bitchy....sorry"Joker pulled the blonde into a tight hug, resting his head on Ryuji's shoulder, "I'm sorry too....I should've known better than to just stop on my way here when you clearly needed me" Ryuji smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into the hug.


End file.
